A Little Black Book
by X59
Summary: In one timeline the death note landed in Japan and was picked up Light Yagami. However in another the death note landed in America and was picked up by...


_Edited on 8/15/2012_

_Converted to one-shot on 9/23/2012_

_**Author's Note:**_This story was originally called "The Death Note Goes To" which would show how five different people would different universers would react to having the Death Note. However not only did I find myself not thinking of ideas but I lost interests in the concept, so I just decided to convert the chapter story into a one-shot.

Well here's the story.

* * *

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

A young boy sits in his room as he examines the black note book he found on his way a baseball game with his friends. The child is no more than 12 and the only thing odd about his appearance would be his football shaped head. The child can't help but think that someone has an odd and rather absurd humor to make up something like this death note.

"Well might as well write a name down," the child speaks aloud, "There's nothing to do anyways." So with a small chuckle at imagining the looks on his friends faces of him carrying around this death note he writes down the first name he thinks of. Before he can even contemplate putting the note book away or continue writing names to ease the boredom he hears his grandfather's voice through his open door, "Arnold it's time for dinner."

"Coming grandpa," Arnold replies as he puts the notebook away.

While the boy is eating dinner with his grandparents, a 12 year old girl with a pink bow in her hair and her mother scream as the patriarch of the family clutches his heart and dies of a heart attack.

_If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

Alone in his bedroom Arnold just gazed numbly at the entries of the death note.

_Robert Pataki_

_Oskar Kokoshka, Car Accident._

_It was supposed to be a joke; _Arnold thought with despair as the entries burned into his brain. He began to feel numb as he recalled how he believed it was just a coincidence when "Big Bob" Pataki had a heart attack. _And I just had to make sure_, Arnold though with horror as he looked at the Oskar's name.

He tore his eyes away from the names as he eyes locked on two of the rules of the death note.

3.) If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

4.) If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

_Oh my god, oh my god….I'm a murde—no no I'm not this just all coincidental events…..a killer note book can't be real._ Arnold thought with desperation….he looked at the pen and at the book as he eyes looked at one certain rule…

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

As Arnold walked out of the boarding house with the death note underneath his arm, he couldn't help think about how one ago month Robert Pataki lived and how Oskar Kokoshka existed two weeks ago. His eyes turned to the note book under his arms for a brief moment before he got unto the bus and sat down.

"Hey Arnold, how have you been?" Arnold turned head at Marty Green's voice and with a soft smile he answered "I'm doing fine."

Mr. Green's soft was soft and concerned as he asked how Suzie was doing and Arnold replied that he was staying with her sister trying to heal. After talking for a bit the bus came to a halt as the bus driver swerved to avoid hitting someone jaywalking. Mr. Green narrowed his eyes as he angrily walk out of the bus. Arnold could hear Mr. Green as yelled at the guy about his carelessness and about people could of gotten when the bus driver swerved. As he heard the jaywalker respond back with his own angry tirade, Arnold looked down at his watch.

There was a scream and shouting of "He's having a heart attack call the ambulance."

Marty Green didn't make it, and the ambulance declared him dead at 5:00.

Later that night Arnold found himself throwing up as he felt tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. After steadily making his way up to his room he looked at the note book on his desk and saw what he written in desperation….what he had written to convince himself everything was a big coincidence.

_Marty Green, Heart Attack. Marty Green will get on the bus at 4:20 and will instantly talk to the person who sits on his left side. When the bus swerves to avoid hitting a jay walker he become enraged someone could of been and get into a yelling match with the jaywalker. At 5:00 he have a heart attack during the argument and die. _

"It's real….it's real….it's real….oh god…..oh god…. I'm a murderer…." Arnold Shortman whispered in a variety of emotions (horror, despair, disgust, self-loathing,). As his mind whirled to think of something to do, the Shinigami Ryuk took flight.

_The notebook shall become the property of the human world, once it touches the ground of (arrives in) the human world._

As Ryuk flew he couldn't help but notice the fire in the distance at the place where Sidoh's death note landed. With his eyes widening Ryuk flew faster saw a great fire and two old humans were screaming about their grandson. Ryuk smiled wickedly as he flew unseen adn phased through the flames as firemen desperately tried to lessen the fires so they could the grandson.

"So…you're the reaper." A small voice called out and Ryuk turned to a see a child with a broken leg with his back leaning against the hallway. Though to Ryuk's eyes the most important things he saw was the low numbers above the child's head and the ripped page clenched in his head. "It's…destroyed…."Arnold said before he closed his eyes.

"You destroyed the death note? Why did you do that? Wait does this mean this fire was your doing? Hey don't ignore ….oh" Ryuk trailed off lamely as he saw no numbers above Arnold's head. As he looked at him trying to figure out why a human would want to destroy a death note he saw the paper slip out of dead's child hand and then he saw it.

_Arnold Shortman, Smoke Inhalation. The furnace of his boarding house will explode causing all the other inhabitants to flee as soon as possible with no regard to anyone else. Before trying to leave he will make sure the Death Note is destroyed by the fire and he will break his leg as he destroys it. Any and all rescue attempts will fail as he dies from smoke inhalation._

"Well fuck….Sidoh's going to be pissed at me….o well I guess I'll find something to ease my boredom….wait a minute…" Ryuk leaned down picked up the torn page of the death note.

"I wonder what Sidoh will say when I say this all that remains of his death note." With a chuckle and grin Ryuk took flight towards home, while thinking of things to do that would make life less boring.


End file.
